


Red

by NovaFicachi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaFicachi/pseuds/NovaFicachi
Summary: Red was the beginning. Red was the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one.

Red was the blood of his friends that spilled on the lawn, in the forest, that day. The blood that Negan made flow with his bat.

Red were the apples and cans that he and his men took away, along with everything else, stripping them of their goods.

His eyesight was dyed red when he had Negan in front of him, ready to shoot him. He wanted to do it. Could not.

Red was the wound on his face, which Negan forced him to show and feel no shame but pride and honor.

Red was the truck that drove him back home, safe and sound, surprising more than one, he leading the list.

Red was the spaghetti sauce they ate at his house and at his table, along with that woman and Judith.

Red was a billiard ball that Negan managed to get into, just before he opened Spencer's cowardly gut.

Red was the sun that shone for many afternoons over their heads as they became more and more known.

Red were the roses that brought him explicitly to him the next time he was in Alexandria. These were added many other gifts when time passed.

His cheeks reddened when Negan began to compliment him when they were alone.

Red lips were Carl's lips when the older man finally decided to take his and the boy let him.

In different shades of red was the shirt of which was quickly stripped by Negan, who sought to touch his skin, there, in Alexandria, one night.

Ingrained in red were Rick's eyes when Negan proclaimed that his son's weekends would be his alone.

Red was the twilight of the first Friday in which the major went to Alexandria to claim Carl.

Red were the sheets between which, for the first time, Negan discharged his passion inside the body of the young man and where they fell asleep afterwards.

Red were the embers of the chimney in front of which they repeated without hesitation the act previously carried out.

Red was also the dawn on which Carl came back and had to say "goodbye".

Lucille bathed in red with those saviors who tried to assassinate Negan for his weakness to Carl.

Red were the candles that both lit when taking a bath, the second time that the adolescent was in the sanctuary.

Pale red was the tie with which Carl tied his hair to work, the first day Negan named him his right hand.

Reds were Rick's knuckles after hitting a wall, when he found out, through Dwight's mouth, what was going on between Negan and his son.

In red he colored Carl's cheek after the slap he received from his father as a rebuke for his betrayal.

Red spat Rick after Negan punch his face for hurting Carl. The punishment was just that, because the teenager did not want it to happen, but Negan had to punish.

Tainted in red seemed the eyes of all when, confused, knowing nothing of the matter, Negan took him of definitive form.

Red were the marks of the kisses that the boy had formed all over his white skin. They had been made by the eldest, seeking to comfort the child and make him forget.

Red was the liquor they gave to Negan on his next visit to Alexandria. Carl was with him and everyone, absolutely everyone, made him know in his own way, that they knew.

Red was then the moon, shortly after, when the war broke out. Red was the fire that was created there and there, product of the chaos. Red were the outbursts of weapons used in combat. Red the liquid that spilled everywhere. Red was the start and red was the end. Red the blood of Negan that covered Carl, product of the last three shots of Rick’s revolver. Red the mark of the older man's thumb on the cheek of his young lover, in which it would be his last caress. Red looked like his last words - "Do not cry boy, you're the biggest fucking badass of the place, do not let anyone tell you otherwise... Remember it, my little serial killer." Red the last kiss he left on his lips with a smile, before it was extinguished and the light in his eyes went out. Red sounded like the scream they all heard, when it all ended and they came to the place only to see Negan's body in the arms of the kid.

Red was the beginning, as red was the end, but Carl's tears, those... those were not red.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my shitty english.


End file.
